


Snowfall

by PhloxFox (Ravenwood316)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas Cookie, Fluff, Idk how to actually tag half this crap, JackRabbit - Freeform, Kits, M/M, Mpreg, OCs - Freeform, Snow Queen is now the Snow King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwood316/pseuds/PhloxFox
Summary: When Spring and Winter mix something magical can happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Rise of the Guardians fic and I'm a bit nervous to post it. Please let me know if it sucks and if I should go die in a hole. ^^

It started small, a lake refusing to stay frozen no matter how much power he pushed into it, to a few spotted towns having mild winters. It always confused Jack when it happened but normally when it did he got over whatever it was quickly but it was the middle of winter for the northern hemisphere and people were still walking around in shorts and sandals.

The winter spirit was worried but if asked by his fellow guardians or Jamie and his friends Jack would just laugh it off saying it was the greatest prank of all time even though internally he was freaking the fuck out.

What really set him over the edge was when he returned to the Warren where he'd been living since Bunny confessed his feelings three years after he had joined the ranks.

Jack was oddly tired for the middle of winter and just wanted to curl up in the nest with his oversized rabbit when said rabbit shouted his name and jerked him back by the hood before he fell into the river of dye.

"Jack! What were you thinking mate?! Ya almost became a walking Easter egg!"

The Pooka huffed pulling him closer before noticing something was off. His Snowflake was always cold to the touch even in the high heat of summer the winter spirit was just a touch under freezing to the point his fur was almost always sporting frost from a simple touch. But now?

Now his Jack was a few degrees above room temperature. "That's it I'm taking ya ta North's." Aster told him opening a tunnel and taking them to the workshop before Jack could protest.

They popped up in the middle of the globe room startling Phil, North, and Tooth who were all admiring the lights but stopped when they saw the pair.

"Bunny! Jack! What brings you to pole?" The old Cossack asked as Baby Tooth left Tooth's side to nuzzle into Jack's neck causing him to laugh

"The Kangaroo here is overreacting. I almost fell into the dye river and now we're here." He replied turning to give an unimpressed look to his mate

"I'm not overreacting Jack. I brought you here because you're always freezing and today you're not. I could touch you without getting frost in my fur and even though you say this messed up winter is a joke I'm beginning to think it's all a hoax." Aster glared starting to worry for his mate as North pulled the eternal teen into his own arms and cursing in Russian

"We shall take you to infirmary." He stated before Jack pulled out of his arms

"No if this has something to do with my powers as a winter spirit I should go talk to Kennet and Nadia. I know I shouldn't have hid anything but the last time something like this happened I was fine a few weeks later, this time it's been months." He admitted

"This has happened before?" Tooth asked as Jack clutched his staff a bit more

"Yeah a few times after I first became a spirit that's actually how I met Nadia." He replied

"Jack who is this Nadia you think is better than yeti?" North asked slightly miffed he wasn't the savior he wanted to be

"Oh yeah I forget not everyone knows her or her husband by an actual name." Jack muttered before looking up at the others

"Nadia is the current General Winter and Kennet holds the position of Snow Queen but he prefers Snow King. Though try explaining that one to people." He laughed as the others stared

"But aren't they, well evil?" Tooth asked thinking of the two spirits legends

"And shouldn't it be the other way 'round?" Aster scoffed

"The names are just titles. There have been several Queens and Generals Kennet and Nadia just happen to be the current incarnations." Jack explained

"Which is why I need to go see them. Winter is both of their elements and they took me in when I first became Jack Frost. If anyone would know what's wrong with me they would." He added and before anyone could say anything or even stop him Jack jumped out of the nearest window and took off into the night letting the wind carry him off towards the Artic ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Jack had left and Aster was starting to worry. He had decided to just stay at the pole since he knew that Jack would return there even though the warren was home.

North had called in Sandy by that point and was currently explaining the situation to the former star when a giant snowy owl smacked into the window scaring the rabbit out of his fur and causing the other three Guardians to come running.

Phill opened the window for the owl who then flew in and perched on the railing holding out it's leg for someone to take the note tied there. Tooth, being the first to recover, flew over and gently took the parchment and unrolled it looking over the contents.

"We're being invited to the Winter Palace." She read

"It says Jack's there and that since we're friends of his we're welcome to go join him. There's even coordinates for the sleigh." She added passing the note around

"I understand getting invited but do we have to use the sleigh?" Aster groaned as Sandy started making figures of Jack and Bunny in a castle together.

"Sandy is right don't you want to see Jack again?" North asked using Aster's new weakness against him

"Fine but only because it's for Jack!" He huffed as North laughed and ushered them all to the stables with the owl flying after them.

Once everyone was settled in the sleigh and the coordinates were set North cracked the reigns sending them shooting down the ramp and towards their destination. Aster tried to stay calm and remind himself that he was doing this for _Jack_ who he loved even if it meant riding in North's crazy deathtrap.

It didn't take them long to reach a beautiful floating castle somewhere in the Arctic ocean near Greenland. The castle was erected in gray and white stone covered in delicate frost patterns with breath taking winter gardens filled with flowers both live and icy replicas.

Aster was so transfixed by what he saw he hadn't even noticed that they had landed or were being approached by two figures till Tooth and Sandy had to all but drag his furry ass back to the present.

As they got closer the Guardians could see that it was a man and woman.

The man looked about Aster's height with shaggy raven black hair, a matching close clipped beard and bright ocher eyes that smiled back at them, while the woman was a bit on the smaller side with pale blue almost violet hair that was pulled back into a pretty pleat that reached her knees with eyes the color of a storm out at sea.

It wasn't until the pair had made it to the group that the man rushed forward to greet them

"Welcome to the Winter palace!" He grinned broadly taking North's hand in a firm shake

"It is an honor to finally meet all of you face to face." He added going down the line of shocked spirits while the woman looked each of them over before setting her gray-green gaze on Aster.

"I shall be taking rabbit." She stated catching everyone off guard but before anyone could react she snapped her fingers and a hoard of Brownies appeared and dragged the Pooka towards the building as they followed their master.

"Nadia bring him back!" The man called but was ignored

"I apologize for my wife's lack of manners but when it comes to a certain frost spirit we all love she can be a bit well." He chuckled as they all raced after the group

"I'm Kennet by the way." The Snow King smiled as they caught just as Aster was set back on his feet and shoved through a door.

"Aster?" The Guardian of Hope was a bit thrown by everything but sobered immediately when he heard someone say his name and snapped his head over to the large bed where his Snowflake sat up at the head.

In a flash the boy was out of bed and in the Pooka's arms as Aster held him close and chinned him to reinforce the scent markers he had placed on his mate.

The frost spirit was still far warmer than he should be but had chilled down a bit in the three days he had been gone Bunny noted as he scanned the room and noticing the whole room was warmer than he thought a room in a winter castle should be.

He also noticed that Jack had been changed out of his normal hoodie and leather pants in favor of a well made white linen tunic and matching pants with delicate blue snowflakes embroidered into them.

The rabbit also noticed things that looked like personal effects marking the room as purely _Jack_ , and was about to say something when a small high pitched yawn caught both of their attentions.

"Baby Tooth you woke up!" Jack grinned leaving his mate in favor of his best friend as she happily chirped and cooed at him before noticing Bunny and chirping at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah Aster how did you get here?" Jack asked looking over at him still holding the fairy

"Simple after not hearing from you for three days a ruddy big owl smacked into a window at the pole with a letter inviting us here, then we arrived some woman with blue hair set a gaggle of Brownies on me and threw me in here." Aster replied as Jack cracked a grin and chuckled

"That was Nadia or as you know her General Winter. I told you she wasn't evil but I forgot to add the bat shit crazy at times part." He laughed just as a knock on the door sounded before opening to revel the man from earlier

"I know you have a lot to talk about but seems like your friends are a bit impatient." He smiled as the other Guardians filed in to get their own piece of Jack leaving Aster with the man

"I am sorry for my wife's earlier behavior Mr. Bunny it's just when it comes to Jack she gets carried away." He told him

"Nah it's all good mate I can be the same way." Aster chuckled watching Jack as Nadia fussed over him

"So you must be the Snow King." He guessed turning to his companion

"Ah yes where are my manners my name is Kennet." He smiled extending a hand which Bunny took

"Aster. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Pooka replied before deciding enough was enough and pulled his mate back into his arms to ask the big question

"Oi Frostbite so care ta explain the sudden rise in body temperature?" He asked as Jack looked up at him

"Simple we're going to need a nursery at the Warren." He hummed watching the gears turn in his rabbit's head before feeling a bright burst of joy as his words sank in only for the six foot something Harbinger of Spring dropped in a dead faint.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you guys have any questions don't be afraid to ask!


	3. Chapter 3

Aster was slowly waking up a bit confused since he didn't remember quite why he had fallen asleep till everything came crashing back down on him. Jack had left because he had thought he was sick because he was no longer freezing and had decided the Snow King or his wife General Winter would know what was wrong with him.

But he wasn't sick, he was pregnant with Aster's kits. **_KITS_**. He had given up the hope of ever having kits unless he had found someone he was comfortable changing shape around. He had thought of bringing it up to Jack but it looked like fate took care of that for him but how was it possible?

Sure spirits could knock each other up if their natures matched up but he was of spring and Jack was winter. The Pooka would have kept freaking out in his head if it wasn't for a sharp bite of cold on his ear snapping him awake to come face to face with Jack.

"You ok there Cottontail? You were starting to scare me with all the hyperventilating." He huffed concerned blue meeting startled green

"Is it true?" Aster asked his hope and joy rising again

"About the nursery? Yep you have in fact put a bun in my oven." Jack smirked eyes alight with happiness

"I thought it was some sick joke at first but then I remembered your full job description and everything just fit." He shrugged while Aster had to remind himself of his own title of Guardian of Springtime and Hope then realizing that Spring meant new life and beginnings and holy shit he knocked up Jack fucking Frost.

"Aster!" Jack barked jolting the rabbit again who noticed he was holding on a bit too tightly and let go before noticing he was now in the bed he had found Jack in and the room was now empty.

"What happened to the others and how did I end up in bed?" He asked to distract himself

"After you passed out I had Sandy use his sand to get your giant ass off the floor then kicked everyone out." Jack answered

"North might have actually left since it's getting closer to Christmas but I'm pretty sure Tooth and Sandy are still here. Oh yeah we're keeping Baby Tooth." The frost spirit added

"Doesn't she belong to Tooth even though she's always at the Warren?" Bunny asked earning a grin in reply

"Not anymore, she talked to Tooth after you fainted and asked to stay with me. She'll still help out with collecting teeth when she's needed but pretty much she's free to do whatever she wants so she's going to live with us." Jack explained clearly happy to have the tiny fairy permanently causing Aster to chuckle

"What's next Phil?" He wondered "Why not we already have that weird elf living with the googies." Came the retort with a smirk

"That thing is an eye sore and I wish North would take it back." Aster grumbled with no real erie.

The elf was actually a large help around the Warren keeping the egglets entertained, cleaning up any mess that popped up, helped tend the gardens, and was actually pretty decent with a paint brush. All of the crazy colors and patterns it created on the eggs had been a huge hit every Easter since it had decided to stay back in '12.

The two stayed that way for a bit just talking as Jack stroked his fingers through Aster's fur till they both decided they needed to get up and find the others. It didn't take the pair too long to find the other four spirits sitting together in a comfortable looking great room and sure enough North was the only on missing.

"Oh good Aster you're awake!" Tooth beamed zipping over to fuss with his fur

"You gave us quite a scare." She added as Sandy burst out laughing showing a Pooka made of sand dropping to the ground in a dead faint clearly finding it hilarious.

Jack chuckled at the little golden man while Aster rolled his eyes and tried to see if he could sense the new life in Jack like he could with hope but was surprised when he detected it within the fairy Queen

"Tooth is there something you want to share?" He asked keeping his voice low so only she could hear and looked her over. The fairy blushed and looked away fidgeting with her feathers knowing her secret was out

"Please don't say anything till I tell Nick. I wasn't really sure till the healers here told me and now since you've noticed it just confirms things." She replied with a shy smile and earning her a hug in reply with Aster promising not to breath a word till she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! Let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I was able to finish this for Mother's day! (Barely)

Once the excitement died down Sandy and Tooth decided to take their leave leaving Jack and Aster at the Winter Palace with Kennet and Nadia. With Tooth gone Aster could finally focus on the life inside his mate and what he saw took his breath away.

The Pooka normally saw a life in some sort of color, Sandy was gold, North was red, Tooth was purple, and his gorgeous little mate was a deep wintery blue.

But now looking at Jack Aster saw multiple specks of varying colors growing within the blue landscape. He couldn't make out how many there were or what shades they would be but the sight brought tears to his eyes all the same.

"You alright there Kangaroo?" Jack asked noticing the tears

"Just apples Frostbite everything was just finally kickin' in." Aster replied pulling his mate closer both forgetting they weren't alone. That was until Kennet cleared his throat bringing the pair back to reality

"Jack why don't you have one of the Brownies go make you something to eat." The Snow King suggested

"You are eating for more than one now." He smirked causing Jack to roll his eyes and dislodge himself from Aster

"You break my rabbit I take you all out with me." He warned taking Baby Tooth with him as he left the room.

Once alone Aster turned to his host "Wondered when the shovel talk would start." He huffed sitting back against the couch as Nadia looked at her husband

"Should I have brought shovel?" She asked in a thicker accent than North's

"No my love he just means a talk about his relationship with Jack and what should happen if he hurts him is all." Kennet replied with a smile causing his wife to relax as she looked Aster over

"But if you should hurt Jack then I shall make sure you are no more." She added causing Kennet to pale a bit.

"Nadia! It's one thing to threaten him injury but Mr. Bunnymund is one spirit we cannot threaten death with dear." He sighed as Aster picked up the rest

"Looks like one of you know about my line of work." He chuckled before turning to the general

"Ya see ma'am I might represent Spring, Hope, and Easter but I also represent life." He explained

"Kill me and everything goes with me." He added "Which is why I suppose you seem so calm?" Kennet asked

"Partly, also I've had these talks with North, Tooth, and Sandy not to mention Baby Tooth, North's Yeti Phil, all eight of Jack's original believers including one I'm partial too me self, and one very expressive and graphic Easter Elf." Aster replied

"But I get the feelin' that you too might be a bit more than friends of my Sprite." The Pooka continued as the too Winter spirits shared a look before meeting his gaze again.

"We know Jack had his memories of how he became a spirit returned. How much of that do you know?" Kennet asked

"Every detail and more. Before we mated the both of us sat down and hashed out everything from our pasts. His memories as a human and mine from the Golden Age and the Fearling war." Came the answer as Aster watched the pair.

The king nodded as Nadia sighed "I am partly to blame for Jack's existence as Jack Frost." She confessed causing Aster's hackles to rise

"What" he breathed as Kennet urged her silently on

"I am not originally Winter spirit rabbit." The General started

"I was born as Nymph in river in Russia and chosen for position after old General drove himself insane. Many centuries after I had been in area of Burgess lake at same time Jack had. I was up river and had tried to thaw the ice to see if I could but instead of small part of river,"

"You thawed a part of the whole lake." Aster interjected seeing where things were going

"Da I heard his sister scream and arrived just in time to watch boy fall." The woman finished wringing her hands and staring at the floor "

It was too late to save him but it seemed fate and the Tsar Lunar XII had other plans for him as he was born from same lake that very night." She added looking back up at Aster

"I have been looking out for him silently since though in later years he sought us out. I may not be able to kill you but if you hurt my Jack I will find way to curse your eternity." Nadia finished with a look of a mother protecting her child

"I have no plans on hurting him and if I did Jack would take care of me before anyone else." Aster assured as Kennet laughed

"That he would but we both would help the others in anyway we could." He smiled as the Pooka looked over

"So I can already tell you're new to the whole Winter thing too mind tellin me what ye were?" Aster asked

"Good eye Mr. Bunnymund, or I suppose Lord Bunnymund fits you better seeing as you're an entire season. My mother was the previous Snow Queen while my father was a Salamander, or fire fae whichever you prefer. I was raised a Salamander till my dear sister decided she would prefer to deal in fire so I took over when mother stepped down." The king shrugged

"I met Nadia shortly after and we adopted Jack after he first came to us with questions." He smiled earning a hum from his wife and a nod from the Pooka

"Well at least we all understand where the others stand so with that I'm going to take my leave and go find my mate. We have a family to start planning for." Aster smiled before leaving the room as the King and his Consort watched him leave

"I like him." Kennet mused leaning against his wife's shoulder "I do too but what is with Jack's obsession with fur?" She asked as Kennet burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions feel free to ask! Also sorry if things suck ass. Let me know what you guys think. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Aster and Jack stayed the rest of the month of November and halfway through December to make sure Jack had a handle over his powers and that Nadia knew how Jack wanted the rest of winter to go as long as she left Burgess to him. Once the couple received the all clear from the healers Aster opened a tunnel and whisked his mate off to the Warren and their nest.

"It feels so good to be home!" Jack grinned as he stretched in the warm spring sun while Baby Tooth flew off to admire her new home.

"I couldn't agree with ya more Frostie." Aster chuckled taking in his mate as Jack walked around their home. The winter sprite had always had a certain glow about him steaming from the joy at his core but now that his normal stick thin frame was filling out with the growing kits nestled in his belly the eternal teenager just seemed to radiate it.

The Pooka would have to be lying if he didn't admit to the protective and possessive flares he got just looking at the other male. The pair strolled around the Warren enjoying the feeling of being home as well as checking to make sure everything was as it should be.

As they wandered around Aster noticed Jack leaning a bit more heavily on his staff trying in vain to hide the fatigue his pregnancy was giving him.

Being a good mate Aster silently stepped closer and pulled the embodiment of winter closer earning him a happy and content sigh as the younger male relaxed into his fur simply enjoying warmth he found there.

At the sight of Jack all but melting into his side Aster decided he could finish his inspection in the morning. The Pooka then scooped up his tired mate and bundled him off to their nest in the burrow where they happily curled up together before falling into an easy slumber.

Their sleep didn't last long as an aurora flashed bright across the few skylights to the outside world forcing the pair up and through a tunnel leading to Santoff Clausen.

They then raced across the frozen tundra and came bursting through the doors ready for a fight only to find the workshop running as normal. They then started to make their way towards the globe room when Tooth came out of nowhere and pulled the pair into North's cluttered office.

"What's going on Tooth, are the children in trouble?!" Jack asked gripping his staff

"What? Oh that no the children aren't in danger Jack. Nick guessed his Christmas present and got over excited." Tooth explained as they bother relaxed before Aster gave her a once over

"How'd he guess exactly?" He asked as Jack shot him a confused look and Tooth became nervous

"Well he's been stressing out over Christmas and had asked me to drink with him he wouldn't stop asking why and I might have sort of told him I was pregnant." She admitted as Jack's eyes went wide

"You're pregnant too?!" He asked a bit happy he wasn't the only one

"Yes," she giggled "I found out the same time you did but you seem further along than me." Tooth smiled eyeing Jack's small bump barely noticeable under his hoodie causing him to blush and fidget.

"Aster says it's because the kits are half Pooka so my gestation will most likely be shorter." The sprite replied leaning into his rabbit "So does Sandy know about this?" Aster asked taking the focus off Jack who nuzzled his thanks

"Yes he showed up shortly after Nick turned on the aurora and is currently trying to calm him down." Tooth answered as the door flung open causing everyone to turn to stare at North

"Bunny! Jack! I am having good news to be sharing with you!" The jolly man yelled as Sandy tried in vain to hold him back

"Tooth's having a baby and it's yours." Jack stated with a straight face causing North to stop

"Oh you already know." North huffed deflating a little

"Yeah we know and next time you want to share something don't go using tha aurora unless it's a actual emergency!" Aster hissed

"Nick I did tell you not to use the aurora." Tooth sighed as Sandy nodded.

"Fine I make mistake but this is big! Is bigger than Christmas!!!" The wizard grinned as the others all stared

"Ah sheila I do believe ya broke im." Aster gaped before Jack slipped the crook of his staff around Aster's neck

"Well this has been fun if anyone needs us we'll be in one of the guest rooms." The sprite announced before dragging Aster out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Tooth are roughly four months in but since Aster is closer to rabbit than human Jack's gestation will be a bit quicker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't sleep so I wrote a better ending. 
> 
> I rewrote Pitch's backstory to make later parts a bit easier and while the fandom calls Mother Nature Seraphina her name is actually Emily Jane in the books so I'm going to try to use both in this story as she works her way into it.

After the shock of North saying anything was better than Christmas wore off Aster, Jack, Sandy, and Tooth all decided to stay to help North and the yetis finish their preparations. Aster and Jack were assigned painting duty, Tooth helped in the kitchen, and Sandy was sent to the wrapping department.

By working together the four Guardians were able to help speed North's preparations along till all he needed to do was load the sleigh in five days.

North was ecstatic as he finished checking his lists and did his walkthrough of the workshop pausing only when he found Aster hunched over a doll he was painting wearing his old glasses while Jack dozed against his side.

"Wake him up and we'll have a problem mate." The Pooka warned not looking up, his voice low enough to be heard but not enough to disturb his mate

"Was not planning to." North replied stepping a bit closer to watch his friend work

"Was mearly thinking was all." The wizard added

"Thinking huh? That could be dangerous." Aster huffed with a laugh finally looking at the other "Bout what?" The rabbit wondered

"Just about how so much has changed, I mean look at you and Jack. When he first joined us you two could not stand each other now are practically married and with kits on the way!" North laughed being careful not to wake Jack while Aster looked down at his mate lost in thought

"Ya know that's not a half bad idea." The rabbit smirked confusing the wizard

"What is not bad idea?" He asked as Aster stood scooping a still sleeping Jack into his arms

"You'll see soon enough until then just worry about your over glorified holiday." Aster laughed before leaving the room. Over the next five days Aster worked on his surprise while Jack and the others were busy with Christmas preparations and weather patterns till he was finally finished.

As per their normal tradition since Jack had joined their ranks all the Guardians saw North off that night before retiring back to the guest quarters to wait for the small party they threw when North finished his deliveries and the larger party the wizard threw for all spirits lucky enough to be invited.

Aster and Jack were relaxing in their room with a few books they had brought from home when Jack happened upon an old photograph tucked in the pages of his.

The image was of a much younger Aster surrounded by a large group of Pooka and a younger looking Pitch.

"Aster why do you have a picture of Pitch?" He asked looking at his mate as the Pooka took the photo

"We used to be friends. He went by Kozmotis then and was a Lunarian general who was sent to guard the Fearling prison shortly after losing his wife. He was an easy target for the fearlings and they corrupted him before using him to kill off my entire race." Aster sighed looking down at the happy scene and running the pad of his thumb across a Pooka whose pelt was an inverse of his own coloring with violet eyes.

"And here?" Jack asked noticing the doe his mate was staring at

"One of my sisters. Zinnia was the oldest of my litter which was our mother's last, she was so kind and full of life." He smiled

"And she was Pitch's wife." Aster added with a whisper as Jack pressed against the Pooka and chinned him to try and comfort his mate

"What happened to her?" Jack wondered not realizing he had said it out loud

"She died protecting her and Pitch's daughter. Pitch and I were on the moon in the Lunarian court and when we returned to my home planet we found the whole family in mourning and what was left of Zinnia on a funeral pyre. Pitch became depressed and locked himself away with their daughter till he was ordered to guard the prison." Aster explained

"When he went on the attack Sandy helped me escape to what would become Earth with Pitch's daughter and we've been here since." He finished as Jack took in the new information

"So then if she's here then you're not the last Pooka." Jack pointed out

"Technically no but Emily chose to stay in her human shape permanently so I'm still the only Pooka till the kits drop." Aster replied with a small smirk rubbing Jack's middle

"So where is Emily and why haven't I met her?" The Guardian of Joy huffed

"You have she changed her name when we arrived here. She goes by Seraphina." The Pooka told him

"Mother Nature is your niece?!" Jack exclaimed

"She is and we're still pretty close so expect her around more after the kits arrive." Aster laughed before telling Jack it was late and making the frost spirit go to sleep with him.

The next morning everyone rose early to greet North as he returned home from a successful run then they all curled up together under a pile of blankets in front of the fire in the sitting room till Phil roused them around midday. Once everyone was fully awake they moved into the dining hall to share a meal before retuning to the sitting room to exchange gifts among themselves.

Jack received several things for the kits as well as some bigger clothes as he started getting bigger, Tooth got a few baby things as well along with new scabbards for her scimitars, Sandy was given alcohol from all over the world for which he was very happy about, North had new carving tools, and Aster found several stacks of rare books. While the others were chatting excitedly about their presents Aster decided to make his move and handed Jack a small simple white box.

Confused Jack opened it to find an intricately carved leather bracer with a snowflake and aster flower design interweaving with each other. The rest were silent as the sprite ran his fingers across the patterns before looking at Bunny

"I'm not very good with words but I know that I would go to the ends of the universe to protect you and make you happy so Jackson Overland Frost would you accept and old rabbit like me and marry me?" He asked before getting a face full of a crying Jack and a resounding answer of

"Yes! Oh MiM yes I'll marry you giant kangaroo!" As the other three cheered for their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also working in a human AU if anyone is intrested and might post it when I decide it's ready for everyone to enjoy so watch out for it! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is a whirlwind right now but look chapter yay!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Aster was overjoyed. Not only was he going to be a father but he had somehow convinced Jack Frost to marry him. The Pooka was so happy he even helped North decorate for his big winter party. 

"Bunny I am happy for your help but you are starting to scare me." North admitted watching Aster decorate a large evergreen tree the wizard allowed him to grow in the sitting room 

"Lay off it North will ya? So I want ta help either take it or leave it." Aster huffed "No no I really do appreciate your help. Am surprised is all thought you hated Christmas." North chuckled 

"I don't hate it I just think Easter is more important but this party is a winter party not a Christmas one and seeing as Jack is my mate as well as a winter spirit that makes me want to help even more." The rabbit answered causing North to chuckle harder 

"Whatever you say my friend. I must remember to ask Jack to get you to help more often." North added with a smirk to which Aster replied to with a roll of his eyes before Phil rushed into the room screaming gibberish. 

"Slow down Phil! Now what is this about Mother Nature?" North asked gaining Aster's full attention as someone cleared their throat in the doorway 

"I believe North that he is letting you know that I have shown up unannounced to which I apologize but I really do need to find Jack Frost." Mother Nature replied as Phil huffed and walked off too used to his employer's lack of understanding as the two Guardians turned their attention to the unexpected guest. 

"What do you want with Jack Emily Jane?" Aster asked his niece while North just watched already knowing of the name change "It's been far too long uncle." The dark haired girl smiled 

"I need to speak to him about something important pertaining to winter which is also why I've brought the Snow King and General Winter." She explained as Aster and North finally noticed Kennet and Nadia standing behind her looking a bit bewildered as they took in the workshop for the first time. 

Before Aster could question her any further Jack chose that moment to glide in with Tooth and Sandy. "The party start already?" Jack asked, looking at the gathered group. 

Emily Jane turned to look at the Guardian of Wonder once more "Now that Jack is here, is there somewhere we may talk in private, North?" 

Jack drifted closer to the ground, eyeing Emily Jane with suspicion "Why not talk here?" The sprite questioned "I've come to talk about Old Man Winter." She explained confusing Jack's fellow guardians 

"What happened to him?" Kennet finally spoke almost dreading the answer at this point "Yes you did not tell us anything before bringing us here." Nadia added Emily Jane's unease. 

"That was why I had wished to speak in private." Emily Jane sighed looking to the floor "To put it simply he died." She replied shocking all of them. They had heard of spirits fading away or in Sandy's case having his center corrupted but natural death was rare among their kind. The three winter spirits flinched and Aster pulled his mate into his arms as Kennet did the same for his wife 

"Since the three of you have taken some of his power in the past to help him I was hoping one of you might take over as the embodiment of Winter." Emily finished turning to mainly look between Nadia and Jack. It was the former Nymph who spoke up 

"I believe Jack should have the honor. He was the one who took most of the power bothering the old man and it would help stabilize his power." Nadia explained. 

Emily Jane was about to ask what she meant but felt another power source emanating from the youngest guardian that closely resembled her uncle's and smiled brightly "Actually it would." She agreed still staring at Jack who was happy he wore a baggier hoodie that day. 

"What do you say Jack, ready for a power surge?" Mother Nature asked "As I'll ever be." Jack replied with a shrug before she reached out and kissed his brow sending a shockwave through the sprite. Jack gasped and closed his eyes as he felt a new older magic join and swirl with his. 

When Emily Jane stepped away from Jack he kept his eyes closed and went still as if getting a feel for his new powers before a horde of elves froze solid without Jack moving a muscle save for a twitch of his lips as he smirked. 

"I could get used to this." He grinned suddenly having more energy than he had in months since finding out about the kits. "Think we could get a rematch of sixty eight to send the old man off with?" Jack smirked watching Emily Jane as everyone else sputtered 

"But you were behind that blizzard!!" Aster yelled as Jack and Emily Jane turned to looked at the Pooka "Well not entirely you just never stopped yelling long enough for me to say anything you stupid kangaroo." Jack laughed. 

"Sadly he's right uncle I was partly to blame. Reginald, Old Man Winter, had suggested a contest of sorts between Jack, myself, and him to prove he was still capable of controlling his powers." Emily confessed 

"It was basically a weird game of Simon Says where we'd just copy each other but you get three mini blizzards going at once when the weather patterns are unstable and you get a big ass blizzard that quickly grows out of hand. Sadly Easter came early that year and we didn't have enough time to clean it up." The Guardian of Joy added as everyone just stared at them. 

Aster just looked between the two who were clearly closer than anyone had realized and said the first thing that came to his tongue "You are a horrible influence Jack Frost even if it wasn't entirely your fault." The Guardian of Hope huffed 

"You're only just figuring that out Bun-bun?" Jack giggled "Too bad you're stuck with me for the rest of forever." The white haired boy smirked "Yeah guess it is." Aster chuckled while Tooth, Nadia, and Emily Jane watched excitedly and the guys slowly dragged them from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Jack are bros and no one can convince me otherwise. Plan on seeing more of her as she works her way into the line up! Also please let me know what you guys think!!!!!
> 
> Feedback=Motivation!!!!!


End file.
